Weapon Details
'Materials' ;Basic *Black Wood - Can Be found in Tower 1 (Last Space) ** Timber - Black Wood x 3 *Iron - Can Be Found In Towers 2, 6, and 7. ** Steel - Iron x 2 +''' Limestone x 3 *Oak - Can Be Found In Tower 3 *Limestone - Can Be Found In Tower 5 and Tower 7 ;Dropped *Lithe Tail - Found In Tower 6 and Tower 7 (Unicorn) *Demon Crystal - Found In Tower 8 (Wraith) *Fangs - Found In Tower 3 (Leopard & Dark Leopard) and In Tower 6 (Hellhound) *Magical Creature Claw - Found In Tower 6 (Hellhound) '''Synthesis ;Iron Weapons *Long Sword = 10 Iron *Axe = 10 Iron *Rapier = 10 Iron *Halberd = 10 Iron ; Steel Weapons *Lance = 3 Steel *War Hammer = 3 Steel ; Wooden Weapons *Long Bow = 1 Oak, 1 Fangs, 1 Lithe Tail *Wooden Club = 1 Black Wood *Wooden Staff = 1 Black Wood *Wooden Hammer = 1 Timber ; Misc Weapons *Spear = 1 Oak, 5 Iron *Scythe = 10 Demon Crystal *Whip = 5 Tentacles + 1 Leather Please refer to individual weapon pages for damage details 'Special Moves' Special moves can be used by holding Shift and pressing the Spacebar. If you have a 1-handed weapon, you can change your special move to guard by equipping a shield. Shield: (shift) Guard. Defends from enemy attacks. (Usable with 1h weapons such as axes, long swords, spears, etc...) *'Note:' when equipped with a shield, the 1h weapons turbo attack will be replaced with a shield block, therefor only allowing for the 1h weapon standard damage hit. Block as long as you want, but you can't attack with it blocking. Seen those highly-experienced people walking around with lots of staffs? Here's how they made them! For each Gem Staff, there are 2 of intermediate forms: one is a Wand, one is a Rod. So you ask, What's the difference? Well, the wand does Magical damage, and uses magic points, while the Rod does not produce any magic. You simply hit the enemy with it, and it will react in a different way to each Gem rod. 'Synthesis' ;Wooden Staff *1 Black Wood = 1 [[Wooden Staff|'Wooden Staff']] **used in the creation of all gem staffs ;Zoisite * Shown below in the Weapons Upgrade example. ;Emerald *1 Wooden Staff + 1 Emerald = [[Emerald Staff|'Emerald Staff']]. **Emerald Staff + 50 Venom Bag = [[Poison Wand|'Poison Wand']]. **Emerald Staff + 50 Poison Mushroom = Poisonous Rod. *Poison Wand + Poisonous Rod = Venom Staff. ;Sapphire *1 Wooden Staff + 1 Sapphire = [[Sapphire Staff|'Sapphire Staff']]. **Sapphire Staff + 50 Mammal Scales = [[Healing Wand|'Healing Wand']]. **Sapphire Staff + 50 Lycan Thrope Claw = [[Sleeping Rod|'Sleeping Rod']]. *Healing Wand + Sleeping Rod = Oasis Staff. ;Tourmaline *1 Wooden Staff + 1 Tourmaline = [[Tourmaline Staff|'Tourmaline Staff']]. **Tourmaline Staff + 50 Thunder Crystal = [[Thunder Wand|'Thunder Wand']]. **Tourmaline Staff + 50 Powdery Scales = [[Paralyzing Rod|'Paralyzing Rod']]. *Thunder Wand + Paralyzing Rod = [[Bolt Staff|'Bolt Staff']]. ;Ruby *1 Wooden Staff + 1 Ruby = [[Ruby Staff|'Ruby Staff.']] **Ruby Staff + 50 Burning Mane = [[Fire Wand|'Fire Wand']] (Wand) **Ruby Staff + 50 Magical Spark = Flame Wand (Rod) *Fire Wand + Flame Wand = [[Inferno Staff|'Inferno Staff']]. ;Diamond *1 Wooden Staff + 1 Diamond = [[Diamond Staff|'Diamond Staff']]. **Diamond Staff + 50 Ice Powder = [[Frost Wand|'Frost Wand']]. **Diamond Staff + 1 Dragon Horns = [[Freeze Rod|'Freeze Rod']]. *Frost Wand + Freeze Rod =[[Blizzard Staff|''' Blizzard Staff']]. 'Composite Wands' Certain wands are made with two kinds of gems or potentially more in the future. Such wands include: *Fairy Wand *Crushing Wand *Absorbing Wand Upgrade and make weapons by putting items in the '''Synthesis Jar'. (Items >Synthesis Jar) 'Physical Weapons' Physical Weapons can be made better by combining five weapons to make the next level up, like upgrading. After Upgrading, the weapons have a higher impact. Progression: Regular, High, Zoa, Giga, Holy, Paragon *Progression for Scythe: Regular, Ghost, Phantom , Death Example: *5 Halberds = 1 High Halberd *5 High Halberds = 1 Zoa Halberd *etc... 'Magical Weapons' Magical Weapons can be made better by combining the weapons together. Progression: Wooden Staff, Gem Staff, a rod or wand, combine the rod and wand to make the final form: a Staff. Example: *Wooden Staff: 1 Black Wood = 1 [[Wooden Staff|'Wooden Staff']] *Gem Staff: 1 Wooden Staff + 1 Zoisite = [[Zoisite Staff|'Zoisite Staff']]. **Wand: Zoisite Staff + 50 Magical Creature Claws = [[Shadow Wand|'Shadow Wand']]. **Rod: Zoisite Staff + 1 Evil Eye = [[Stone Rod|'Stone Rod']]. *Staff: Shadow Wand + Stone Rod = [[Dark Staff|'Dark Staff']]. Category:Weapons Category:Articles